


Stubbornness IS an Omega

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby arrival, Birthing, Idiots in Love, Jake being Jake, Labour, M/M, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Stubbornness, Taylor being Taylor, panicking Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor's insistent he wants to have his baby at home; Jake is determined he isn't going toWho has the greater will?
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Stubbornness IS an Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChildOfSolace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/gifts).



> Wow... fic 100 from me, though I have a lot of unfinished wips, so perhaps I'll count this as 90 or something
> 
> We'll see
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Stubbornness Is An Omega…**

Taylor fidgeted uncomfortably, stroking his stomach with small, gentle, circular motions and wearing a disgruntled frown.

"Ya ain't lookin' so good," his lip curled at the sound of his concerned mate, who was wisely sat at the opposite end of the couch. 

"I'm _just_ _fine,_ " he said tightly, massaging his stomach. "Thankyou very much for your concern, but it's _unnecessary_ at this time."

Jake sighed wearily, as if he'd been expecting the sour response. "Ya _sure_ I can't get ya nothin'?" He asked for the… well, actually, Taylor had lost count of how many times he'd asked.

That didn't mean he was going to give in, though.

"Unless you've changed your mind," he sneered stiffly, refusing to even look in his mates direction. "Then _no_ ." He sniffed, sighing as he tipped his head back against the back of the couch. "I'll be _fine_ … so you can just _stay_ over _there_ until… well, until I say otherwise."

"Taylor _please_ , ya _killin'_ me here…" Jake sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face as Taylor reluctantly cast a sideways glance in his direction. " _Please_ let me do somethin' for ya… tell me what ya need, _anythin'_ ya need, _please_ babe…"

Taylor shifted his weight awkwardly, carefully schooling his expression to mask a wince of discomfort. " _Anything…_ I need..?" He repeated lightly, humming softly as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Ya _know_ it, Boy Scout!" Jake pounced eagerly on the potential mellowing of his mate, scooting to the edge of his seat and perching tenderly, ready to dash off and get Taylor whatever he asked. "Anythin' ya need, whatever it is! Just say the word!" He pleaded, creeping a tentative half an inch closer on the couch. " _Please_ , Taylor… just _tell me_..!"

"Well…" Taylor sighed, lowering his head and opening his eyes slowly, his fingers toying restlessly with the hem of his t-shirt. "Actually… I guess, I-" he paused and swallowed heavily, biting his lip as he hesitantly turned to finally meet his mates burning, clear eyes. "Well, I'd actually..." he said, his breath catching as he watched Jake practically quiver with eagerness at the thought of finally being able to do _something_ to help him. " _Really_ … like to have the baby _here_." He said quickly, his minuscule hopes crumbling as he watched Jake's shoulders fall and his warm eyes turn cold.

"Anythin' but _that_ ." The Alpha said firmly, flopping back in his seat with an irritated grumble. "Taylor, we went over this. We ain't havin' this conversation again…" he said, as Taylor rolled his eyes and looked away from his mate, lowering them to his swollen belly and rubbing small circles in the stretched flesh beneath his t-shirt. "Ya goin' to the goddamn hospital, where the goddamn nurses an' doctors will keep both _you_ an' _them_ safe for me. I ain't takin' no chances where either one of ya's concerned."

Taylor scowled petulantly, sighing deeply as he shifted his weight and rolled his head on the back of the couch again. "There's nothing wrong with home births, Jake!" He grumbled, repeating the old argument despite knowing the Alpha wasn't likely to change his mind. "It's what feels _right_! Michelle will be happy to come and help, hell; she's already said she'll keep her phone on standby and she would drop anything at my call!"

"Yeah?" Jake's eyes flashed dangerously at the reminder of Taylor's attempts to get his own way. "An' if she's in surgery? What? She supposed to jus'... walk out?" He demanded, his nostrils baring as Taylor stubbornly locked his jaw and refused to look at him. "Nevermind the poor sod lyin' on her table, oh naw, 'cause Taylor called! _Pfft_ … her career'd be over 'fore she even stepped outta the hospital." He scoffed derisively, snorting as he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair distractedly. 

Taylor sniffed quietly, ignoring Jake for a long pause as he ran his hand slowly around his swollen belly, hovering briefly in the areas where his child was kicking. "I want to have them _here_." He repeated in a sullen whisper.

"Yeah, well, I wanna freakin' husband what _listens_ to me!" Jake fumed from the opposite end of the couch. "So, looks like we're _both_ up shit creek, huh?" He sneered, scowling across the room and missing the tear which rolled over Taylor's cheek at the heated words.

Taylor tried to ignore the discomfort he felt, to ignore the fierce flash of pain from Jake's words; knowing the Alpha didn't mean them, but that he was frustrated by Taylor's insistence on the subject. That being said, of course, he _was_ still pregnant; and couldn't easily control his hormones or his emotions in general at this point. 

When the silence between them grew too thick for Taylor to bear, he began to shuffle forward awkwardly, sitting on the very edge of the couch and cradling his extended stomach with one hand, while using the other to rise slowly. "Taylor," Jake sighed, rising quickly and walking over to offer his mate aid and comfort. "I'm sorry, Taylor … look, lemme help ya-"

Taylor sniffed, knocking Jake's hand away as he stubbornly righted himself and curled away from his mate. "You've done enough." He said bitterly, shooting his mate a reproachful glance, before carefully making his way around the Alpha and into the hallway. "I'm going to lie down."

"I'll come with ya…" Jake offered uncertainly, his hand hanging limply at his side as he took a hesitant step after Taylor.

" _Alone._ " Taylor bit out firmly, chuffing irritably when Jake made as if to take another step toward him. "If you're really that tired, why don't you go lay down in _your room_?" He sneered, narrowing his eyes briefly before continuing down the hall to the bedroom which he'd kicked Jake out of two months previous; when their argument had first begun.

"Taylor-" Jake sighed, running his hands through his hair in frustration as he watched Taylor shuffle away worriedly.

" _Goodnight_ , Jake." Taylor sneered, pausing at his bedroom doorway and glancing back at his husband's weary sigh, his heart trembling in his chest as he watched the Alpha bury his face in his hands and scrub them over his stubble; something he knew the Alpha only did when he was particularly unsettled. He wavered, almost relenting and calling for his mate to join him; _desperate_ for the comfort he knew that he craved from him.

Before he could give in, he slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him, shutting out the image of Jake's dejected posture and preventing himself from rolling over like his husband expected him to… like _all_ Omega's did.

But not Taylor.

Not this time.

He wanted to have his baby at home, already surrounded by the love which Jake and Taylor had created their child in.

Not even Jake was going to stop him, if he could help it.

Taylor sighed as he moved away from the door, heading into the small attached bathroom to prepare himself for bed. He barely glanced at his reflection, which he'd avoided since the loss of the happy glow which had lit his face and eyes for so much of his pregnancy, back when his argument with Jake had first taken root.

He grumbled to himself the entire time he brushed his teeth, muttering scathing comments around his brush and wrinkling his nose whenever his determination wavered and he _almost_ called Jake in; reminding himself once again that his mate was _refusing_ him something that he needed.

With a determined sniff, Taylor straightened as much as he could safely manage, returning his things to their places before turning to strip out of his clothes. He hummed tiredly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, gazing as always at the strange sight of his torso swollen with two small, pert breasts; a development in his pregnancy which he had mixed feelings about. On the one hand, he was excited to feed his child himself; plus, he and Jake had certainly had _great_ fun with them, when they'd still been sexually active together… but on the other hand, he had _breasts;_ and he just felt, _weird._

He sighed, shaking his head to push the thoughts away and tossing his t-shirt in the hamper for washing the following day; a chore which he knew Jake despised, but which he had taken over simply to stop Taylor from doing it himself.

A soft thrum of affection rose in his throat, but Taylor quickly swallowed it back down, undoing his maternity trousers and shoving them over his hips, using his feet to pull them off and swing them up so he could catch them and put them in the hamper. His brow furrowed gently, his hands caressing the stretched skin of his belly tenderly, before he sighed and made to remove his underwear.

"Oh..!" He blinked, his hand resting on his protruding stomach as he stared at the unexpected stain, marking his boxers. He cocked his head, confused for all of ten seconds before understanding swamped him and his expression cleared with a rush of giddy nerves and euphoria. "Oh-oh- _oh!_ " He gripped the side of the counter, staring at his reflection in the mirror with a disbelieving grin, while he was momentarily disoriented. "I-it's the… it's, it's… oh god, it's _time-!_ " He babbled in a rush, excited and nervous about meeting his child at last.

He turned to the door, Jake's name on his lips; when he stopped abruptly. His smile faded. "Jake will…" his brow pulled together, his excitement hampered by the thought of being forced to leave their home, their _nest_ to go have his baby in some… cold and lifeless _hospital._ "But, but I can't…" he whimpered, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the thought of going through everything _alone._

"Just a little longer…" he murmured, biting his lip and peeling his eyes open, sniffling quietly as he ran his now trembling hands over his stomach. "I… I can manage through this first bit; a-a-and then… he won't be able to take us anywhere." He whispered, breathing carefully as a wave of nausea hit him. " _Oohhh…_ " he pursed his lips, shaking his head as he hummed to himself. "We'll all be here… all be together. Just as it should be." 

Taylor inhaled deeply, nodding to himself and shuffling from the bathroom to the bedroom. He used the furniture to help himself reach the bed so he could ease the sheets back, to leave only the birthing sheet, mattress protector on; chuckling at the memory of Jake's convenient absence when he'd first fitted it. He crawled onto the bed, tugging a sheet over himself to make sure he didn't get cold; and then buried his nose in Jake's pillow, which he swapped on a daily basis so he could still scent his lover while he slept.

Taylor shivered, though not from being cold; if anything, he was rather warm. He wished more than anything that he could have his mate to hold, but didn't dare call him in so soon. Jake would insist on going to the hospital… but if Taylor could just hold on a little longer by himself, just until the contractions got underway, then he might stand a chance of having the home birth he knew he needed. Excitement and nervous energy ran rampant through him, thoughts of soon seeing their child in Jake's arms filling his head.

He chuffed quietly, whining and whimpering as he stroked his stomach and slowly began to fidget in the bed, his breathing calmer than he remembered seeing on the one brief maternity video Jake had managed to get him to watch. He wondered distantly if he'd done enough; he hadn't been to any prenatal classes, but, how hard could it be to just… breathe? "Too late now," he sighed with a happy tremble in his voice, his lips curved faintly into a small smile.

For the next two hours, Taylor took small walks around the room, breathing deeply through the contractions which slowly drew closer together. He had just crawled back into bed, stretching out over his side of the bed and nuzzling Jake's pillow longingly, when the bedroom door slammed open and the strong scent of Alpha invaded the room.

"Godammit ya _stubborn_ bloody…" Jake fumed, his hair a mess from his obvious over fussing with it in his stress. "Taylor, _please_ , if ya need somethin' _tell me_ …" he pleaded, his clear eyes touched with a hint of madness as he scowled over at the small, shivering huddle on the bed. "Ya _killin'_ me here, Taylor… don't keep stressin' yaself out an'..." he paused, raising a brow at Taylor's face when it appeared above the sheets, flushed and sweaty and small. "Taylor?"

Taylor knew it would be impossible to hide his condition for long… but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. "Top Gun…" he murmured, his hands stroking his stomach restlessly. "Could you get me some water..?" He asked innocently, before letting his head flop back to the bed, exhausted from the small effort.

"Yeah… yeah!" Jake replied, startled by the request, having grown used to Taylor shunning his hell over the past long and weary month. "'Course I can! Jus'... I'll jus' be a sec!" He said in a rush, hurrying to the bedside table to grab the empty glass and darting into the bathroom to fill it with water.

Taylor whined, his brow pinching together as he rubbed his face against the cool pillow he'd taken from Jake's room, shifting restlessly and clutching at the sheets with clawed fingers.

" _Taylor!_ " Jake's furious roar made Taylor lift his head curiously, blinking at his husband's irate form in the bathroom doorway. "Ain't that the goddamn ' _tell_ ' the book said 'bout?!" He demanded, holding up Taylor's underwear before tossing them in the hamper and storming over to him, gentle despite his temper as he offered his mate the water he'd requested. 

"It might be a… a false alarm." Taylor replied when he'd had his fill, turning away and sighing as he fidgeted, rocking himself and stroking his stomach gently.

"Yeah, looks like, huh?" Jake hissed scathingly, narrowing his eyes at Taylor's obvious discomfort. 

Taylor stuck out his lower lip, though the pained whine in his throat did nothing to help with his sulky expression. "If you're just going to be an asshole and shout at me, then you can _go away_." He grumbled, burying his face in Jake's pillow and inhaling deeply.

"I ain't bein' a goddamn asshole by just… wantin' ya to be _safe!_ " Jake exploded, eyeing Taylor with a tortured expression, but wisely keeping his distance from the temperamental Omega. " _Both_ of ya!" He added, running both hands through his hair.

Taylor whined, smothering his face in Jake's pillow and trying not to curl into a ball, knowing it would be bad for both him and his child at such a time. "... Jake-" he murmured absently, rubbing his face in his mates lingering scent. "Jake, Jake…" he continued to mumble, humming quietly to himself as he shuffled closer to his husband's side of the bed.

He peeked up at a weary sigh, his eyes bleary and tired as he watched Jake slowly approach and carefully kneel on his side of the bed, leaning close to nuzzle Taylor's cheek affectionately. "Yeah… I'm here, Boy Scout..." he sighed, running his fingers over Taylor's sweat studded hairline and trailing them around to his bonding gland, stroking it softly to offer his mate comfort. "Ya know… ya probably the _stubbornest_ sonuvabitch I ever met. An' that's _includin'_ Mike." He complained lightly, trying not to further upset his mate.

Taylor poured, burying his face in Jake's lap for a long pause and muttering incoherently, until Jake shifted his weight and parted his legs, allowing Taylor's words to filter up to him. "... and I can't believe you'd compare me to him! He's _way_ more stubborn than I am; and besides! I'm an _Omega_ ! I'm _supposed_ to be stubborn!" The redhead complained without pause, rambling as he rocked himself gently through another contraction. "If you wanted some… pliant little no brain, no… _personality_ nobody, then you should have just gone and married a Beta… you'd never have to worry then." He grumbled.

Jake cracked a small, lopsided grin despite his worries over his mate and their imminently arriving child. "Ya know damn well I'd never trade ya for all the well behaved lovers who'd _do what they're damn well told_ in the world…" he chuckled, running his fingers over the soft, sensitive flesh of Taylor's bonding gland gently.

"Then stop _complaining_ about me!" Taylor hissed, his face twisting with pain as he pressed himself closer to his mate. "And… call Michelle." He added petulantly, rolling one eye up toward his mate sulkily.

"Ah, thank god… thought ya'd never bloody ask." Jake's relief was palpable at his request; and Taylor snorted, vaguely amused by the fact his husband's phone appeared in his hand faster than he'd ever seen before. "She wants to know how far 'part ya are?" Jake asked a moment later, frowning and raising a brow at Taylor curiously.

Taylor grimaced, not wanting to admit the truth to his mate, but not daring to hide it from his medical friend. "..." he mumbled quietly, deliberately rolling his face over Jake's thigh to muffle himself.

"Taylor, _please_ … cooperate a 'lil, yeah?" Jake pleaded in an exasperated tone. "I _promise_ , I ain't gonna get mad or yell at ya no more… I swear it." He promised, holding his breath as Taylor reluctantly peeked up at him with one eye.

"... three minutes." He muttered petulantly, quickly re-burying his face in Jake's lap.

"Godammit…" Jake mumbled beneath his breath, though he kept his promise and said nothing further to his mate on the subject. "Maybelline says ya a dumbass." He said after a moment, gently running his fingers over Taylor's bonding gland again. "She's on 'er way."

"She better not yell at me…" Taylor grumbled, rubbing his face over Jake's thigh and sighing as the pain eased briefly. "I get enough of that from _you_. If she starts, then she can just-"

"Shhhh," Jake soothed quietly, shaking his head as he brushed his fingers over Taylor's cheek. "She ain't gonna yell at ya… well, maybe a 'lil… but 's ya own fault for bein' such a stubborn dumbass."

Taylor huffed irritably, shifting restlessly and rolling to his hands and knees, butting his head against Jake's stomach as he rocked himself slowly. "Can't help it... it's my nature." He grumbled, whimpering softly as a powerful contraction hit him. " _H-hhmmm..!_ " He panted, rocking himself and scrunching his fingers in Jake's jeans until the worst of the pain had passed, peeking up at his mate distrustfully when his hand stroked the back of his neck gently. "Why are you being nice instead of being an asshole like normal? Why aren't you angry with me?"

Jake snorted, shaking his head as he blew a wisp of sandy hair from his face. "I'm bloody _furious_ with ya," he said, sighing quietly. "But ya in pain, an' I hate that enough that I ain't 'bout to start a fight over what a _stubborn_ an' goddamn _connivin'_ 'lil shit ya are." He said, running his fingers through the short, damp hairs just above Taylor's temple. "Don't worry, heh… I'll yell at ya plenty once I know ya safe; junior an' all."

Taylor pouted, unimpressed with his husbands promise. "You are _so_ not charming at all… what the hell did I marry you for?" He muttered petulantly, hissing between his teeth as he gripped Jake's thighs and rocked himself through his the final, painful surge of his latest contraction. "Oh _god_ … why oh _why_ did I let you put this baby in me?! Fuck-"

Taylor was doubly unimpressed with Jake's strained, but clearly still amused chuckle. "Taylor… junior was _your_ idea." He said, stroking the back of his husbands neck again when he shot him an irritated look.

"If you don't stop being such a smug smartass, I'm going to send you away as soon as Michelle gets here." He threatened, his irritable scowl crumbling beneath a grimace of pain. "Oh-oh- _ooohhhh..!_ " He groaned, rubbing his face over Jake's shoulder for comfort.

"I gotcha, Boy Scout… I gotcha," Jake soothed as best he could, his chest rumbling in sympathy for his mates pain. "C'mon, jus'... jus' hold on a 'lil longer an'- an' Maybelline'll make everythin' feel better 'gain." He said confidently, though Taylor could tell by his mates scent that he was nervous himself. 

He was spared from calling his mates bluff, by a fierce rapping at the door. "Don't leave me…" he whined instead, burying his face in the side of Jake's throat.

"' _S open!_ " Jake yelled as loud as he was able, his hands covering Taylor's ears briefly, before rubbing soothing circles in his skin once again. "'S all gonna be alright, babe… 's all gonna be alright," he promised quietly, leaning down and nuzzling his cheek against Taylor's carefully.

"On the list of things I'd hoped _not_ to see in my life, Taylor naked was number one." A weary, if somewhat amused voice called as they entered. "This makes a total of _three_ times, however, that I _have_ now seen Taylor; naked."

Taylor whimpered and gripped Jake's trouser leg tightly. " _Micheeeelle_ !" He whined, throwing her a pitiful look. "You're supposed to be _nice_ to me! I'm _pregnant_!" 

"Not for much longer," Michelle snorted, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "Okay idiots, let's see how we're doing, shall we?" She said, wasting no time in moving behind Taylor and easing him forward so she could see how he was progressing.

"I can call the ambulance, if ya want?" Jake offered eagerly, his phone already in his hand as Taylor snapped his eyes to him with a betrayed pout. "Don't be givin' me that look! Ya _know_ ya oughta be in a damn hospital for this!"

"Jake, no!" Taylor pleaded, gasping and wincing, a small cry escaping him as his baby continued to move itself into position. "Please, just… just help me, that's all you need to do. Please, Top Gun, please… please-"

"Taylor…" Jake sighed, shaking his head. "I _can't_ let ya do this, I _gotta_ get ya to a hospital! Don't ya see? I couldn't live with myself if somethin' happened to ya…" he said, brushing his thumb over Taylor's cheek and knocking their foreheads together, comforting his mate as he gasped and fidgeted uneasily. " _Either_ of ya."

"But, Jake-" Taylor began, breaking off with a shudder and a pained whine, as water poured down his legs and over the birthing sheet. " _Ohhhhh…!_ "

"Yeah, sweet as your little argument is; it's now a moot point." Michelle said, flashing Taylor an exasperated look before rolling her eyes to Jake. "That was his waters breaking. You can't move him now." She said.

"Say _what?_ " Jake yelped, his eyes widening as his scent soured with panic. "Wh-wh-whaddaya mean?"

Michelle gave him a pointed look, the one Taylor usually laughed at because he could just _see_ the words 'you are such an idiot' practically _glowing_ on her forehead. "The baby's coming." She said slowly, her hands busy in places Taylor had _never_ let a woman touch him before. " _... now_." She added, when Jake sat like a frozen caveman, staring at her blankly.

"B-but… but he _can't_ have 'em here!" Jake protested when he found his voice, as Taylor grit his teeth and lifted his hands to Jake's shoulders, balancing himself and panting quietly as the pain he felt, ebbed like a wave lapping at the shore.

"Well, if you want to risk the baby _and_ him by insisting I try and keep it in him, then by all means," Mkchelle said coolly, raising a brow at Jake, before returning her eyes to Taylor. "Otherwise, I need towels and warm water, about oh… _five minutes ago_." 

Jake stammered briefly, overwhelmed by panic and concern, before swallowing it down and kissing Taylor's cheek quickly. "I gotta… I-I gotta get ya some stuff, 'kay, Boy Scout?" He said quickly, his clear eyes tinged with hysteria as Taylor whined and gripped his shoulders tighter.

"Don't… leave me…" he panted pathetically, sighing softly as Jake swept the damp hairs from his temple.

"Never," Jake said instantly, kissing Taylor's brow as he shuffled backward and off the edge of the bed. " _Never_ ." He repeated, disentangling Taylor's fingers from his jacket shoulders. "Jus'... hold on, an'... an' I'll be _right_ back." He promised, kissing Taylor's fingers quickly, before darting away faster than Taylor had ever seen him move.

Even for sex.

In record time, Jake was back; his arms laden with towels, blankets and cloths, having entirely emptied the pairing cupboard into his arms. He dumped his haul beside Michelle, before hurrying away again, tripping over his own feet into the hallway in his haste.

" _Jaaaaake_ ..!" He whined, dropping his head down as squeezing his fingers into the pillows tightly, whimpering as his child prepared for its grand unveiling. " _Jacob Lucas McKenzie! I am never having sex with you again, you bast- ahh…!"_ He yelled, choking on a gasp at as his body tensed expectantly.

"I give that about ten minutes," Michelle laughed, entirely too cheerful in Taylor's mind. "It's okay, Taylor… try not to tense up. You're almost there!"

" _Oooooh_ …!" Taylor whined, rocking himself on his knees and flexing his fingers restlessly. "Oh god…" he choked, scowling at his husband as Jake rushed back into the room with a huge bowl filled with lightly steaming water. "Oh, I hate you…" he hissed, narrowing his eyes as Jake left the water beside Michelle and returned to Taylor's side. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate- _ohhh..!_ " 

"Taylor," Jake's hair was practically a bird's nest; sticking out in all directions from his repeatedly running his fingers through it, as was his habit when he was nervous. "Wh-what can I _do_ for ya?" He pleaded, his clear eyes frantic with desperation. 

Taylor's heart melted, his ire at his mate abating at the obvious panic and hysteria he could feel twitching beneath Jake's skin. "Just… t-touch…" he huffed, shivering and sighing with content relief as Jake's hand immediately covered his bonding gland and stroked the sensitive flesh soothingly.

"I can do that." He promised quickly, nuzzling Taylor's temple gently. "I got ya." He whispered, repeating the words endlessly as Taylor whimpered and cried for an indecipherable time; increasingly exhausted by his labour, but nervously excited to meet his child at last.

"Okay, Taylor… one big push now; and this should all be over, okay?" Michelle said at last, as Taylor panted and whined with exhaustion.

"Wait, wait!" Jake blurted, his frantic gaze moving to meet Michelle's irritated glance. "Sh-shouldn't he be layin' down?" He asked, stress and concern etched into his brow by the dark creases which marred it.

"Actually, this is probably a lot easier for him." Michelle said, shaking her head. "It puts less stress on him and, given the slightly different anatomy from a woman, like me; it should be a lot more practical for him…" she explained, raising a brow. "Can we move this along now? I could really do with _not_ having to stare at Taylor's ass much longer."

Taylor huffed a weak laugh, sucking in a deep breath and whining as he buried his face in Jake's shoulder. "My ass is beautiful…" he grumbled tiredly, leaning heavily on Jake, as his husband held him up on his knees. "You should feel privile- _Oh my god, what the hell_ ..?" He yelped, whimpering as his dick abruptly stood to attention. " _No, no, no! That-_ "

"Is completely natural for an Omega male… it's to help with the birth," Michelle said in a clipped tone, sounding much like she had swallowed the text book. "Jake deal with it and Taylor; _push_."

Taylor whined, unprepared for the feel of his husbands hand on his unexpected boner, his hands flying to his mates shoulders and clutching tightly. " _Aaah-!_ " He panted, his brow dusted with a thin sheen of sweat, as Jake's lips brushed over the area repeatedly, murmuring soft words of praise and encouragement. 

"That's it, one big push!" Michelle called from behind him, as Taylor choked at the assault of a confusing orgasm, sweeping through his head like a fog and erasing the pain he'd been fighting, allowing him to relax and push; to Michelle's elated cheer. "Well done, you did it!" She cheered, as Taylor's forehead fell heavily onto Jake's shoulder.

"Are they alright?" Jake demanded thickly, his lips barely pausing in their gentle kisses to Taylor's cheek and shoulder. "Can I call the damn ambulance now? Can ya check him over? Is he gonna-"

"For god's sake, he's _fine_ , Jake… honestly," Michelle huffed, smiling as she wrapped a small, flailing; _noisy_ bundle in a fluffy towel. "You'd think Taylor was the first Omega to ever have a baby. Now, stop being such a worry wart… and say hello, to your daughter."

Taylor was abruptly wide awake, his head twisting to see the small bundle transfer from Michelle to Jake; his eyes welling with tears of joy and relief as he beheld a tiny face, scrunched up as it stared at him with betrayal. "Oh…" he choked, reaching for a tiny fist and laughing softly when it was batted away. "She's so beautiful…" he sniffed, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand and laughing as he shuddered and glanced behind him at a strange sensation.

Michelle smirked. "Afterbirth." She informed him, laughing at his disgusted expression. "I would suggest changing the sheets now Jake, while Taylor and your new baby girl have some skin to skin time… it will help them bond."

Jake frowned, glancing at the waterproof; but definitely soiled sheet. "Won't she get cold..?" He asked, biting his lip hesitantly as he peered down at the tiny, angry face in his arms.

Michelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two are impossible." She groused. "She will be _fine_ ; and if you hurry up, then she can be covered up again soon, can't she?" She said, shaking her head and muttering about 'idiots for friends.'

Taylor bit his lip as Jake held out the infant in the towel, his hands shaking as he reached out and picked her up carefully, shuffling to the edge of the bed so Jake could strip the birthing sheet and remake it quickly. "Hi, beautiful girl…" he cooed, sniffling and laughing at his own wayward emotions. "I love you _sooo_ much…" he whispered, nuzzling his nose to hers gently and smiling when she stopped crying.

"Are you breast feeding or bottle?" Michelle asked, busy unpacking all the instruments to weigh and measure the newborn which she had brought with her.

"Breast..." Taylor said quietly, blushing with unusual shyness.

"Well, get on with it then… she's going to be a hungry girl after all that." Michelle said, trying to keep a straight face. "It's hard work being born, ya know?"

Taylor felt his face burn with further embarrassment, but he cradled his daughter carefully, leaning back against the pillows as Jake finished making the bed and came to sit beside him, staring in fascination as their daughter latched onto Taylor's nipple and began to buckle greedily. "Damn…" he murmured, his hand grazing Taylor's bonding gland gently as he kissed his mates cheek. "Ain't gonna lie… kinda jealous-"

"Oh _shut up,_ " Taylor snorted, unable to swat his husband due to his daughter being in his arms. "You are _not_." He huffed warmly, turning his head to kiss Jake softly, before eagerly turning back to watch their daughter feed with similar fascination. "She's so perfect…" he whispered after a brief pause, sniffling and laughing quietly as Jake brushed the tears from his eyes.

"Just like _you_ then, huh?" His husband murmured, his chest rumbling with pride and satisfaction as their daughter yawned and closed her eyes, Taylor's nipple falling from her mouth as she fell asleep.

"You two are sickening with all this sap and sweetness. You're easier to deal with when you're nothing but crass and sexual innuendo." Michelle said blandly, though her expression was soft as she stood beside the bed. "I need to check her over, then I'll dress her for you… get yourself cleaned up, then she'll be waiting for you." She said gently, holding out her arms for the infant.

Taylor felt his heart pull, as he reluctantly handed his daughter to his friend, his eyes watering as she walked away to measure and weigh the child. "Oh god, I miss her so much…"

Jake laughed at his forlorn expression, kissing his nose softly. "She's only 'cross the room, Boy Scout… ya'll have her back in no time." He said warmly.

"It's not the same…" Taylor grumbled, reluctantly allowing his mate to help him to the bathroom for the briefest shower of his life. "Come on, Michelle, you've had her _ages_ ! I want her back now!" He whined as he walked back into the bedroom, still pulling the clean pyjama top over his head, though his bottoms were already on. " _Pleaaase_..?"

Michelle rolled her eyes, but carefully handed the child back to him; smiling down at her briefly, before backing away. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you all, but I imagine you'll be fine now." She said, tidying up her things quickly. "Do me a favour though, Taylor… next time, just go to the damn hospital? I don't wanna have to deal with overprotective Alpha's if I don't have to."

Jake hugged and pointedly ignored the comment, but waved as Michelle smirked and winked at him. Taylor hummed noncommittally, which was all the answer Michelle really needed. She sighed and rolled her eyes, calling a farewell which nobody heard, as their attention was again focused on their newborn daughter.

"So… what're we callin' our 'lil Princess?" Jake asked quietly, his arm around Taylor's waist; cradling his husband and his daughter close.

Taylor smiled, peeling his eyes from his sleeping daughter to his husband. "Rebecca." He said, smiling at the moment of stunned silence, before Jake's chest rumbled with love and appreciation at the gesture.

"Ya somethin' else, ya know that?" He murmured, kissing him sweetly as Taylor hummed deep in his throat.

"I've been told a few times." He snickered quietly, looking down at their daughter again, smiling at her adoringly. "But _she's_ gonna be _amazing._ " He whispered, leaning against Jake as his mate muzzled him lovingly.

"She already is." He whispered back, as Taylor sighed contently.

They watched their sleeping daughter in silence for a short time, before Taylor raised his eyes to his husband, a sparkling light in his gaze as he grinned brightly. "Let's make another one..!" 

Jake laughed, barely stifling the sound so as not to wake their daughter. "Maybe… give it a coupla days, huh?" He chuckled, shaking his head fondly. "Give ya a chance to recover an' all, yeah?"

"Fine," Taylor grumbled petulantly, though he smiled widely, accepting his husbands kiss as his heart throbbed with love and adoration; thrilled to be with his mate and his daughter… and eager for their family to grow even more. He sighed contently, smiling up at his husband softly. "I love you." 

Jake smirked, choosing not to mention the many times Taylor had claimed otherwise, only a short while ago. "I love ya." He replied, kissing Taylor's brow as they both looked down at their sleeping daughter; knowing both statements were intended for all _three_ of their new formed trio.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being such a let down this year  
> I'm not going to try and explain it all because I honestly don't think I can... suffice to say I'm sorry, and I live you; all of you.
> 
> I'm really pleased we all met.
> 
> I don't know if I will be making a Christmas fic this year.
> 
> My wifi will be cut off in a couple days and frankly, I dont know if I have the heart to keep going anymore
> 
> I feel kind of like I'm just some day old hag at this point, throwing out fics which are just... so bad I cant even find words for them; but I throw them out regardless.
> 
> Anyway, I dont mean to whine to you all; I just wanted to say that-
> 
> Come 2021... i may not be writing anymore
> 
> And I'm sorry that I let you all down 
> 
> x My love to you all x


End file.
